


Meowrails AU

by LilFroggyChair



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meowrails, Moirails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFroggyChair/pseuds/LilFroggyChair
Summary: I wanted to take my spin at the AU where Nepeta cuts her hair to be more like Terezi to impress Karkat, but ends up failing and Equius comforts her!(I suck at summaries forgive me)
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 9





	Meowrails AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a fic I wrote so spare me- also if you are a grammar nazi or are triggers by people not using grammar correctly this isn’t for you! When I write I usually don’t focus on grammar I just get my ideas down :]
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Nepeta stared at her reflection in the large caves mirror. She inspected every inch of her body- checked every feature she had- but she couldn’t figure it out. She whined a little before turning around and beginning to talk to the large white sleeping cat that laid sprawled out on the caves cold floor

“I don’t get it pounce! What does purrezi have that I don’t? I mean yeah she’s a bit more open or vulgar might I say but I still don’t see what’s wrong with me?”

The large cat purred in response 

“I know, I know, I’m thinking to deep into this but still! I’m strong, she’s strong- I’m way stronger than she is so that can’t be it! I don’t wanna be rude towards purrezi she’s my friend and I love her a lot I just.. I don’t know.. is it because I’m a olive blood? But karkitty never seems to care much about blood color so that can’t be it.. I roleplay? But purrezi always does her lawyer-thing roleplay so that can’t be it either! Maybe my weird teeth? No that’s dumb we all have weird teeth.. is it because I’m not blind!? I know it’s weird but what if karkitty has some weird blind-person fetish!?”

Pounce yawned

“Your right that’s weird- and stupid. No way he does.. I just don’t understand.. I want him to like me but he just doesn’t! Well- yes he likes me because we’re friends and even though he yells at me I can still tell he cares, he’s just like that. But I mean- I want him to LIKE like me! Like- want to be matesprites-like me!”

Nepeta sighed and sat down in front of the mirror and stared at herself.

“Well then if it’s not any of those things what is it?”

As she said that a lock of her long hair fell in front of her- and it hit her. She jumped up in excitement.

“I did it! I know why karkitty isn’t into me! It’s because of my hair! It’s too long and messy- all tangly and- weird..”

Nepeta didn’t like making rude comments about her hair, she really did love it. She worked really hard to grow it this long- but she shook her head.

“I may love my hair, but I love karkitty more! And sacrifices are needed to be made.”

Nepeta extended her claws and held them up to her hair- she breathed in- it was going to be okay! She would cut her hair- show Karkat- have him flush over her- get with him- and become matesprites! Easy peasy. She breathed out. Okay, it’s time. 3.. 2.. 1.. now! With a quick movement of her arm and hands she felt a heavy weight fall from her head. It was done. She opened her eyes to see a large pile of hair on the floor. She turned around to face her mirror and cringed a bit- she looked off- she regretted cutting her hair- she knew she would probably never get it back to how it was. She sighed. 

“Don’t worry nepeta! It’s all going to be okay.. so tomorrow I’ll just show Karkat and then go home and prepare for when Equius comes over!”

She walked over to the huge cat and curled up next to it on a pile of soft animal hides. She fell into a nice sleep.

——————————————————————

She was sitting at her computer looking around at all her friends- ‘cmon Karkitty hurry up!’ She was looking around almost frantically for the grumpy troll. A few of her friends made comments on her new hair- Purrezi even complimented it, nepeta felt bad, guilty even. In all honesty, purrezi was really nice, she was sweet and funny and cared about everyone. She never tried to be mean to her- all she wanted was to be with Karkat! Not make Terezi sad or angry with her. But she pushed that aside.

She was bouncing in her chair when she spotted him, he walked in looking cute as ever and she bounded over to him. He was caught off guard and looked up at her clearly pissed off.

“Hey karkitty!”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT”

“Don’t be mad! I give everyone nicknames! Like vwiskers, equihiss, fefurry, purrezi, pawradia-“

“UGH- LOOK YOU CLEARLY WANTED TO TELL ME SOMETHING SO WHAT IS IT?”

Nerves bubbled inside her as she went to speak

“Well- I wanted to show you my haircut! I thought it was getting a bit long and it was annoying trying to hunt with it always getting in the way, but besides the point.”

She smiled at him nervously as he looked at her hair, his expression not changing from his original ‘pissed off’ 

“I REALLY DONT GIVE TWO SHITS THAT YOU CUT YOUR HAIR. ITS KIND OF WEIRD SEEING YOU WITHOUT YOUR LONG HAIR IN ALL HONESTY BUT I MEAN, GOOD FOR YOU I GUESS.”

She deflated- he though she looked weird? He didn’t even care at that? So she cut her hair for nothing? She felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

“Oh- uhm- okay then, thanks- see you later Karkat.”

She rushed out of there quickly hurrying back to her cave tears spilling from her eyes as she ran

——————————————————————

She sat on the ground of the cave, burying her face into the large white cat as she sobbed. The large cat licked her shoulder In a act of comfort but it didn’t help.

“I- h-he didn’t even likE it! He said I-I looked w-weird without I-it and I-I- “

She couldn’t continue her sentence as she went back to crying into her lusus soft fur- then she heard the faint sound of a familiar deep voice

“Nepeta? Nepeta I have arrive for our scheduled tea party. Please make yourself present.“

Oh no she forgot- Equius was coming over today for their tea party- she hand even set it up yet! He couldn’t find her sobbing into her lusus! She was a fierce mighty huntress not a wriggler who cries over something as simple as a haircut-! She wiped her tears and stood up making her way to her royal blue blooded moirail. 

“Equius! There you are! I’m sorry I forgot that you were coming over and didn’t set up the tea party- just give me a second to get it ready!-“

“Nepeta, Something seems to be the matter are you okay?”

She looked up at him trying her best not to cry, something about him made her emotions come out but she didn’t want him worrying about her.

“What happened to your hair? From what you’ve told me you were extremely proud of it, we’re you not..?”

She scrunched up her nose and her tears began to fall again. The went up to him and hugged him crying into his shirt.

“I-I wanted to impress karkitty but h-he didn’t even like it! H-he even said I looked weird w-without it! I-I just loved my hair it n-now it’s all gone-“

The larger troll carefully put his arms around her making sure not to crush her, he’s hurt her before and the last thing he wants is for her to be hurt- but she was hurting right now.. what could he do? He couldn’t build her new hair and he couldn’t re grow it faster that it naturally would so what? He though for a bit and pondered what he should do.. ask kanaya to make her some sort of clothes? No.. he was sure she probably wouldn’t help him for such a small thing.. make her a robot of some sorts to cheer her up..? No what would he even make.. then it hit him.

“Nepeta, please stop crying- everything will be okay. You are a powerful huntress. You should not let some measly low bloods opinion define you.”

“I-I know..”

“Nepeta, If you do desire I shall grow out my hair for you. You can mess and play with it all you want. Your happiness is of extreme importance to me and if that’s what it takes for you to be happy im willing to do it.”

Nepeta looked up at him and wiped her tears. She gave a big smile at him and shook her head.

“Thank you Equius”

“It is no problem at all.”

She gave him a tight squeezing hug and jumped up and down. He got a little breath knocked out of him from the tight hug, it was scary how strong she was at times.

“Your the best friend- meowrail I could ever ask for! I need to set up the tea party! Cmon you can help me- just be careful with the cups! Don’t want you breaking any. Oh and the towels are where they always are!”

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and tea shared between two friends


End file.
